Race For Red Trophies
by fluffmania207
Summary: Teresa Lisbon is an amateur street racer, in a man's world. She needs a boost to get her to the big time league. Patrick Jane, a wealthy businessman, is more than willing to catapult the young racer into the big league. After all, he knows potential when he sees it... AU story
1. Sponsorship

Race For Red Trophies

**A/N: I came up with this idea while indulging a favourite pastime of mine; playing a certain racing game until all hours of the morning. The characters themselves may appear a little out of character at first, but their true colours will come through with time. Enjoy…**

Chapter one: Sponsorship

Patrick Jane stepped onto the racetrack and took a deep breath. 'Nothing like rubber and asphalt in the early morning to get the blood pumping,' he thought with satisfaction as he glanced around.

Jane was one of five wealthy men looking to sponsor promising young racers, and the five of them were all guests at a race showcasing Sacramento's young talent. The other four men, all businessmen with money to spend, stood reading their clipboards intently. They were comparing racing logistics and statistics, and making notes on racers with potential. Jane looked down at the clipboard he held with mild disinterest. He could spot potential within the first ten minutes, and always signed on the best racers. He glanced around and watched as the first of the racers arrived.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The racers all brought their own cars, modified – within legal limits – any way they wanted. Jane looked the cars over with interest. The cars always said more than the driver ever could. The race was half an hour away from beginning when the last of the cars arrived. This car was a red Pontiac GTO, and Jane stared at it with an awed expression in his sapphire eyes. This car had very few of the frills associated with legalised street racing, but the mere sound of the engine sent chills up his spine. The driver emerged and headed quickly in the direction of the tables in order to sign in. Jane noted with some interest that he wore his cap low over his eyes, and that he was considerably smaller than any of the other drivers. Jane pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number. "Grace," he crooned to the woman on the other end of the line. "Keep an eye on the red GTO. This one looks promising."

Grace Van Pelt, seated in the guest suite, promised that she would. Jane snapped his phone shut and observed the tiny racer re-emerging through the crowd. He walked swiftly to his car and got in. Jane couldn't see clearly into the car, and never got a good enough look as his face to tell for sure what kind of person he was dealing with. The green flag was held out, and the racers all started their engines. Jane stepped back as the flag was waved, signalling a warm-up lap. The GTO hung towards the back of the group, and Jane watched the strategy with increasing interest. The cars appeared from the other side of the track, and the green flag dropped. The race was on.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Teresa Lisbon felt the familiar rush of adrenalin through her system as the flag dropped. She pushed her foot down and eased her car past the racer in front of her. She knew that, for her to succeed in getting a sponsorship, she would have place in the top three.

Lisbon had grown up around cars. Racing was in her blood, and the numerous trophies and medals that dotted her tiny apartment were testament to that fact. Her father had been a great racer in his time, and Lisbon had learnt everything she knew from him. He had been killed on a racetrack, and Lisbon had vowed to keep up his legacy. However, women were not readily accepted in this line of work, and too many egotistical men had turned her down because they didn't think she was good enough. This race would prove her worth, and hopefully give her a shot at the professional league.

She was now sitting at fourth, having pushed her car easily past the lesser equipped drivers. Her custom engine roared as she closed the gap in front of her. Third was coming up fast, and she passed him on the inside. She cut sharply in front of him, causing him to drop back to avoid getting hit. The laps continued to disappear as she inched her way up on second. The second place driver was a big shot – or so he thought – that she had tangled with in the past. It had not ended well for him; three thousand dollars of damage later. She had gladly taken the money after he brought his car to her repair shop for her to fix. She was one of the best mechanics in downtown Sacramento. Second place recognised the red GTO behind him and cut her off on the corner. She scowled in frustration and pushed closer. She was driving dangerously, and she knew it. However, she also knew the power of her modified engine. She pushed her foot flat and watched with some satisfaction as he was caught off guard. She passed him with half a lap to spare, and finished second.

Lisbon had managed, since arriving on the amateur racing scene two years previously, to keep a relatively low profile. So a loud knock on her window made her jump. A man in a navy blue three piece suit stood on the other side of the glass. She wound the window down an inch. "Yes?"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Jane looked down into the car with some surprise. The driver hadn't removed his helmet, and Jane noted that he hadn't even removed his seatbelt. "I've come to talk sponsorship," he said.

The driver opened the glove box and dug around before producing a business card. "Meet me at this address, then we'll talk."

Jane took the card, and the driver started the engine. The car peeled out, leaving Jane in its wake. The other four businessmen were busy discussing with prospective drivers, and the nearest one looked up at him. "No luck then, Jane?" he laughed.

Jane turned away, slightly annoyed with the driver he had picked. He looked down at the card he was holding. "Lisbon's Repairs," He mumbled. An address was printed onto it, along with the name T. Lisbon. He slid the card into his pocket and headed towards his car. The other businessmen were still laughing as he drove off.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon arrived back at her garage and parked her car in the corner. She popped the hood and peered earnestly at the engine block. Something hadn't felt quite right, and so she pulled out a spanner and poked around. Her helmet lay on her passenger seat, and her long ebony hair floated lazily around her shoulders. She pulled it away from her face and began tweaking her already modified engine. She started the car and revved, nodding in satisfaction as her engine now produced the desired sound. She was coated in grease, and even had some smudged across her cheek. The arrival of a gold Mercedes caught her attention, and she found an old rag to clean her hands on. She watched the driver get out, and saw that it was the businessman from the racetrack.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Jane checked the address on the card again before stepping out onto the pavement. A young woman came out to greet him. "Hi," he said. "I'm looking for, I would assume, T. Lisbon. My name is Patrick Jane."

The woman smiled. "You've found her. How can I help you?"

Jane's mouth couldn't help but fall open in surprise, but Lisbon just raised an eyebrow. She was used to this reaction from people who came to her repair shop. "You're the racer from this morning?" he asked.

Lisbon merely turned and headed back into the garage. Jane followed, and spotted the GTO in the corner. "Ms Lisbon," he said, grinning widely. "How would you like to talk sponsorships?"

Lisbon grinned back. "Not discouraged by the fact that I'm five foot four and female?"

Jane laughed. "You have great potential," he eyed the GTO in the corner. "And an impressive machine."

Lisbon stepped over to her car. "It's been completely modified. It now has a 2.4 litre turbo-charged V8 with four wheel drive and low-slung suspension, complete with six speed gearbox, roll cage, and five-point harness."

Jane nodded, only half understanding. Basically, the car was a beauty that could push its way past any competitor who got in its way. He had a feeling the tiny woman before him wouldn't hesitate to do the same. He turned to Lisbon. "You win the next three races, and I'll push you into the professional league."

Lisbon dropped the spanner she was holding. "Pro-professional league?" she stammered.

Jane nodded and held out his hand. Lisbon took it and shook it. "Now," he said. "Tell me more about this impressive machine of yours."

Lisbon smiled and glanced at the gold Mercedes in the driveway. "you want a tune up?"

Jane glanced at his car. "I don't see why not. Go ahead."

Lisbon laughed and picked up her spanner.

**A/N2: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please review. Thanks.**


	2. Agreements

Race For Red Trophies

Chapter two: Agreements

Jane sat drinking a cup of tea and watching the race in front of him. It was a week after he had agreed to sponsor the feisty Teresa Lisbon, and she was currently coming second. Jane smiled smugly as she pushed her GTO as hard as she could. There were two laps left, and he was on the edge of his seat in anticipation. The businessman next to him, Kimball Cho, the stoical owner of Kimball Agencies, was looking as bored as ever. However, Jane could tell that maybe Mr Cho hadn't made the best choice in driver – a tall man named Wayne Rigsby – judging by the man's tight grip on the arms of the plush seat.

Jane watched Lisbon's car pass a purple Mazda RX7, and grinned widely as she eased into first place. The chequered flag was waved as she crossed the line, the Mazda close on her tail. She stopped off to the side, but didn't get out. Jane's eyes opened wide when he saw why. He stood up abruptly and left the room, eager to prevent a serious incident.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon was elated that she had won. Sure, she had won races in the past, but they hadn't counted as much as this one did. Her joy was short-lived, however, and she watched in fear as the driver of the Mazda pulled himself angrily from behind the wheel. He stalked towards her car, and she undid her seatbelt in anticipation. If push came to shove, Lisbon knew that she could floor the man with one punch. She just hoped it wouldn't get to that.

Matthew Lawrence was not accustomed to losing. But that GTO had been a thorn in his side for the last few races, even going so far as to cost him money for repairs. Unfortunately, Matthew had never been given the chance to personally give the driver a piece of his mind. The driver of the GTO cut the engine, and Matthew wasted no time in pulling himself from his Mazda and storming over to the GTO. The driver of the GTO undid his seatbelt, but made no move to get out of the car. Matthew pulled the door open and lifted the tiny racer from the car by the front of his jacket. He slammed the tiny racer against the back door of the GTO. "What the hell kind of racing was that?" he yelled at the closed helmet.

Lisbon's hands were shaking as she reached up and unclipped her helmet. The racer from the Mazda still hadn't put her down, and she was pinned between him and the back door of her GTO. She decided that now was the time to reveal the face behind the helmet, or get herself beaten to a pulp if she didn't.

Matthew's anger quickly turned to shame as an ocean of ebony hair cascaded from underneath the helmet. A pair of emerald eyes glared indignantly back up into his. He lowered the woman to the floor and stepped back. His outburst had drawn quite a crowd, which had all been expecting a fight. What they did not expect was to watch a six foot two man get stared down by the tiny woman before them. She nonchalantly tossed her helmet back through the driver's door before turning back to the man in front of her.

Lisbon drew herself up to her full height and looked the man before her squarely in the eyes. "You want to say that again to my face?" she growled menacingly.

Matthew stammered and stuttered before turning on his heels and practically running for the safety of his car. Lisbon glanced around at the awed crowd. They were staring at her in a mixture of amazement and wariness. "Okay, boys," a voice behind them called. "Let's break it up now."

The crowd dispersed begrudgingly, and Jane appeared at Lisbon's side. She turned to face him, and he could see apprehension in her eyes. "You did well out there today, Lisbon," he said, patting her shoulder. "Now let's get out of here."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Jane and Lisbon headed to a diner not far from the racetrack. "You raced excellently, Lisbon," said Jane as they sat across the table from each other.

Lisbon smiled shyly and looked away. "I did my best."

Jane frowned slightly. This could not be the same woman who had stood up to a huge race driver mere minutes before. This woman looked like even the slightest noise would make her jump. "Lisbon," he said gently, resisting the urge to reach across the table and take hold of her hand. "Is there something you would like to talk about?"

Lisbon glanced up at him. "They know I'm a woman," she mumbled. "The stakes are no longer fair."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "No longer fair? I don't understand."

Lisbon looked up at him, her eyes blazing. "Do you have any idea what it's like for a woman to make it in the racing world? Twenty-three sponsors turned me down because I was a woman. Twenty-three! Three of them told me that they were considering other options, fifteen refused to even read my credentials, and five told me flatly exactly why I wasn't eligible. The other racers are either too rough on me, or too lenient. I never get a fair chance at winning if they know who I am."

Jane just sat and listened to Lisbon's outburst. He had first-hand experience, with his business partner Van Pelt, in how hard a woman had to work to get to the top. He knew that Lisbon had things especially rough in the male dominated racing world. He leant forward and rested his hands on the top of the table, his mind made up. "I have decided to change the terms of our agreement."

Lisbon's face turned pale. "I'm fired, aren't I?"  
Jane shook his head. "The first race in the professional league is in two weeks time. I've decided to forego the next two amateur races and push you straight through to the Redding Cup. Do you think you can be ready in time?"

Lisbon was dumbstruck. This man before her – this handsome blonde man in his grey three piece suit, clutching a cup of tea – had just offered to push her straight through to the professional league. She nodded mutely, unable to speak.

Jane grinned back at her. He had never thought he would see the day when the gorgeous, quick-witted Teresa Lisbon would be lost for words. He stared at the tiny woman seated across from him, enjoying the excitement growing in her emerald eyes. "I know you can do this, Lisbon," he said, feeling his own excitement grow. "I believe in your abilities."

Lisbon grinned. "I won't let you down Mr Jane."

**A/N: This AU is perhaps not getting the response I would like. Please review and tell me how I'm doing, and if I could change things for the better. Thanks.**


	3. Complications

Race For Red Trophies

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who have reviewed this story. I really appreciate your input and opinions. Now, onwards to Chapter three.**

Chapter three: Complications

Jane stood at his floor to ceiling bay windows, studying the night time Sacramento skyline. It was half past one in the morning, and Jane couldn't sleep. a lack of sleep was nothing new on his part; he hadn't slept for the better part of ten years. Not since his wife had been killed in a tragic car accident. Jane blamed himself for that. If he hadn't yelled at her for something ridiculous and trivial, she wouldn't have been out driving when that truck had overturned, and she wouldn't have skidded in the spilt diesel on the road and accidentally wrapped the car around a tree. Jane fingered the gold ring on his finger and sighed.

The accidental passing of his wife was not on his mind, however. He was staring through the window, trying in vain to get the smiling face of Teresa Lisbon out of his mind. He shouldn't be thinking about her at one in the morning. It was decidedly inappropriate. He shook his head to clear it, and sipped his cooling tea. He had watched her race, and knew that she had more potential than most of the other men. But why wasn't he thinking about her racing potential? Why, instead, was he thinking about the way the dimple in her chin came out when she smiled? And why was he marvelling at the way the sunlight made her emerald eyes glint like sparkling gemstones?

He groaned and rested his forehead against the glass. Thinking about Teresa Lisbon in this way was definitely not good for his health, or his mental wellbeing. He turned away from the window and leant against it, slowly sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor. He rested his head on his knees and let out a frustrated groan. Trust him to be attracted to a woman whose entire livelihood was street racing.

He tried to clear his over-active mind by thinking of something inconsequential. Milk. That was something boring and unattractive. But Lisbon never had milk in her coffee… He tried something else. Books. Books were appealing to him, and he had seen several shelves of them in Lisbon's tiny apartment… Darkness. That was something he could work with. He started running through synonyms of dark, distracting his mind. Shady, dim, murky, night, gloom, black, ebony… he sat up abruptly and slammed the back of his head against the tempered glass. "Ow," he moaned, reaching back to rub the sore spot he had just created.

He stood up abruptly. This distraction was not working. He turned back to the skyline and spent the rest of the night fighting his thoughts.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Sunrise found Lisbon hard at work in her repair shop. Several regular customers had brought their cars in for a service, and she was currently buried under the hood of an old Chevrolet. The engine was in excellent condition, all things considered, and it just need a few minor things done to it before it was running smoothly again. She closed the hood and turned to the other car. She started the engine, and grimaced at the wheezing sound it made. She left it quietly ticking over and popped the hood. She poked around before discovering the source of the sound. She jabbed at the offending component with the back of her spanner and smiled when the sound ceased. She tinkered around inside the engine block until she was satisfied with her work. She would wait until slightly later than six in the morning before phoning the customers.

She wiped her hands on a rag and climbed into her GTO. She just needed to feel the road beneath her wheels, and so she took the car for a morning drive. Her aimless meandering had taken her into the heart of Sacramento, and she pulled up to a red traffic light. She wasn't alone; a black convertible was stopped next to her, and the two male students inside it eyed her car appreciatively. She watched the driver shoot her a grin and rev his engine, and it was game on. She grinned to herself and looked pointedly over to him, then she revved back. His eyes opened wide, and the light turned green.

Lisbon floored it, and left the convertible in her dust. The last she saw of the two students, they were sitting in their convertible, mouths open in complete shock and awe. They hadn't even moved.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon pulled into her repair shop, still smiling. Her joy was cut short when she saw the purple Mazda sitting in her driveway. She pulled herself from her GTO with some apprehension and strode over to where Matthew was standing. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Matthew looked down at her. "Firstly, I've come to apologise for last week. I didn't mean… I didn't think… I…"

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Not the first time it's happened."

Matthew smiled slightly at her veiled acceptance of his apology. "Secondly," he gestured to his car. "She's not running as smooth as I would like. She seems to be skipping, but only occasionally."

Lisbon disappeared into the shop, and came out carrying a spanner. "Open her up. Let me take a look."

Matthew popped the hood, and Lisbon very quickly found the problem. An o-ring in one of the cylinders had perished, causing a loss of compression. The repair was relatively quick, and soon Matthew was ready to leave. "Thank you, Ms Lisbon," he said, climbing into his car.

Lisbon nodded, and watched as he pulled away from the shop. Lisbon turned and headed into her repair shop. She knew that she needed to do some extreme preparation before her race the following week. The Redding Cup was one of the most prominent race leagues in professional street racing, and Lisbon would have to be very well prepared in order to survive the knock-out rounds. She didn't want to let her sponsor down, because doing so would mean the end of her racing career for good.

Her thoughts turned to Jane. His easy acceptance of her choice in career was unusual. Most men baulked at the fact that she raced fast cars for a living, but not Patrick Jane. She was finding herself being drawn to him in ways that were inappropriate in a professional relationship. She shook the image of his blinding grin from her mind and focussed on her extensive research. But she could only focus on the clipboard of names in front of her for so long before her mind began to wander again. She found herself idly daydreaming about the way the sunlight shimmered off of Jane's soft curls, and what it would be like to run her fingers through those curls… "Teresa," she scolded herself out aloud. "Enough."

She had to work very hard to remain focussed, but managed to complete her mental preparation by the time five o'clock came around. She stood up and stretched. She knew that the next week was going to be a gruelling one, with her spending hours out on the racetrack, practicing and perfecting in time for the first race.

**A/N2: So, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I apologise for any spelling errors, but it is nearly midnight where I live. Please review and tell me how I'm doing so far. Thanks.**


	4. Progression

Race For Red Trophies

Chapter four: Progression

Lisbon was having a very busy week. She had spent more time at the racetrack than in her own shop, driving around and around. Jane had spent his time on the sidelines, timing every lap. They were working to get the fastest time possible before the first of four knock-out races. The race started with fifty competitors, and the ten bottom racers were knocked out at the end of each race. Lisbon had examined her list of names and times carefully. She knew that she would have to perform at her best, mentally and physically, in order to avoid being knocked from the race. The fifth and final race had ten competitors, and the champion was crowned from there.

Jane stood at the edge of the track. He held the stopwatch, and wrote down the time after every lap. Two hundred laps – and four sheets of paper with writing on both sides – later, and they both decided to call it a day. They headed off to a nearby diner to evaluate the times. Lisbon clutched a cup of coffee and handed Jane a sheet of paper. "The times do improve as I get a feel for the track," she said, picking up the next sheet. "But they're still nowhere near good enough to get in the top three."

Jane looked at the sheet he was holding. "However, a time by itself means very little. It's all in the strategy of the race. I think you have a good shot at doing this."

Lisbon smiled. "I suppose you do, seeing as you're sponsoring me."

Jane chuckled. "That's part of it, but you do have true talent. Much more than a lot of those men out there."

Lisbon smiled. "I guess racing is in my blood. I can't help doing what I love."

Jane thought back to his own experience that morning. Lisbon had offered to take him for a ride around the track, a decision Jane immediately regretted as soon as Lisbon turned the first corner. He had never experienced a white-knuckle ride quite like it, and he decided that the sideline was probably a better option. He laughed. "After what you put me through this morning, Lisbon, I'm very glad you enjoy what you do."

Lisbon laughed with him. She, admittedly, had been showing off a little for Jane, and took pleasure in the fact that he had been impressed – though terrified – at her driving abilities. They spent the best part of two hours analysing the times and discussing possible strategies in preparation for the first race.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The morning of the race dawned bright and sunny. The fifty racers were all at the track early, doing last minute checks and making sure all was in order. Jane arrived to find the tiny frame of Teresa Lisbon buried waist deep in her engine, checking that everything was still attached and functioning. "Morning, Lisbon," he said, stopping just behind her.

The petite woman jumped, bumping an oil can resting next to her with her elbow. The can fell over, and a thick puddle of oil oozed from the open lid. "Jane," she scolded, pulling herself from the engine. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" asked Jane innocently, stepping out of the way of the meandering rivulet of oil.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and grabbed a stray rag. She mopped up the spill as best she could, and dumped the rag in a nearby trash can.

Jane cocked his head as a voice came over the speakers. It instructed the racers to bring their cars to the starting line, and that the race was about to begin. Jane turned to Lisbon. "Good luck out there, Teresa."

Lisbon smiled. "Thanks."

She turned and got into her car. She started the engine and drove to the starting line. She pulled her red GTO into her allotted slot and waited nervously for the green flag to appear. The cars around her revved noisily, and the crowd began to roar at the sound. The flag appeared, and the racers pulled off. Lisbon drove with them, sticking to the strategy she and Jane had come up with in the diner. The flag dropped, and the race began.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The commentators sat high up, speaking excitedly into their microphones. "Jake, how do you think the racers will do out there today?"

Jake looked across to Mike. "Well, Mike, it certainly is going to be interesting, with our newest addition to the Redding Cup throwing a curve ball to both racers and audience."

Mike laughed. "Yes, the red GTO, driven by one," he glanced down at the screen in front of him and frowned, "Teresa Lisbon."

Jake covered Mike's slip-up. "Yes, Ms Lisbon has been part of the amateur racing scene for two years now, but has only very recently been given the opportunity to go professional, after being sponsored by Jane & Grace Inc. Let's see how she's holding up at the moment."

The two men turned their attention back to the track, and were both stunned into silence as the red GTO pulled swiftly into third place. "Well," said Mike. "It appears that Ms Lisbon has taken third place, behind Jack Flanagan in second and Andrew Black in first."

The two men continued to commentate, but Jane wasn't listening to their endless chatter anymore. It was being broadcast through to the guest suite, and Jane attempted to tune them out. His attention was focussed on the GTO as it closed the gap on Flanagan. Lisbon managed to sneak past him on a corner, and Jane grinned widely. Lisbon managed to stay where she was for the entire race, and eventually finished in second place. She had survived the first race.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon took the racing world by storm, and became the first amateur racer to ever make it through to the final race in the Redding Cup. She had managed to finish second in the next three races, and looked set to place in the top three in the final race. The race was scheduled for two weeks' time, in order to give the ten remaining competitors time to prepare.

Lisbon sat curled up on her tiny armchair, eating chocolate ice-cream and watching the late news. She had raced that day, and was mentally worn out. She couldn't sleep, however, so she decided to pass some time by watching a bit of mindless TV. A story concerning the final of the Redding Cup came on, and she sat up straighter. "The final race in the Redding Cup, scheduled for two weeks from now, has become a topic of much debate amongst the locals. This has been since Teresa Lisbon arrived and turned the racing world on its head. She has become, not only the first amateur, but also the first woman, to make it through to the final race. Current leader, Andrew Black, had this to say." The woman standing on the edge of the racetrack disappeared, and the picture now showed a press conference. Andrew sat at the table, hands behind his head. "We don't mind having Ms Lisbon on the track with us," he drawled. "But she needs to stay out of our way and let the big boys do their jobs. The racetrack is no place for a woman."

Lisbon scowled at the TV. A journalist put up his hand. "Mr Black," he asked. "Aren't you being sexist towards Ms Lisbon? She has finished second in every race so far, beating eight out of her nine final opponents."

Andrew smiled. "that's all well and good, but we don't want to be held responsible if she gets broken. Little Ms Lisbon better stay out of our way, if she knows what's good for her. After all, we wouldn't want to shatter her delicate frame."

Lisbon reached for her phone, completely forgetting that it was close to midnight, and dialled Jane's number, fuming.

Jane hadn't been asleep, and he answered on the second ring. "Lisbon," he said, sounding surprised. "Why are you phoning at such a late hour?"

Lisbon glanced at the clock and blushed. "Sorry, Jane. I didn't realise what the time was." She glanced at the TV and scowled. "Have you seen it?"

Jane seemed to know what she was talking about. "Yes. Andrew Black has always been a pigheaded, chauvinistic moron, and a woman attempting to beat him at what he knows best has to be grating at his nerves."

"It makes me want to beat him with a baseball bat," growled Lisbon, only half listening to Andrew ramble on and on about how careers should be divided, and that everyone has a role to play. She turned the TV off in anger. "Jane, how do I show him I'm perfectly capable of winning?"

Jane thought for a moment. "Win. Beat him at what he does best, and show him whose boss."

"Thanks, Jane," said Lisbon, feeling slightly calmer.

"You're welcome, Teresa," said Jane with a smile.

She cut the call, leaving Jane alone with his thoughts. What Andrew had said about Lisbon had made him angry, and the feeling scared him a little. He hadn't felt this angry and protective over a woman since his wife had passed away. The overwhelming urge to protect Lisbon had made him reconsider everything he thought he knew. He knew he shouldn't be, but he knew he couldn't stop it. He had – completely unintentionally – fallen for the tiny racer in the worst possible way. The feeling and emotions swirled through his mind, and he gripped his teacup to prevent his hands from shaking. "No," he told himself. "I will not."

But the more he tried to convince himself, the more he realised that he couldn't fight against her growing appeal. He rested his head on the table in front of him and let the emotions take over. It was a rare occasion for Patrick Jane, but he resurfaced a changed man. He knew that he had to win her heart, and soon.

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Please tell me how I'm doing – and whether you like it – in a review. I really appreciate the input you have. Thanks.**


	5. Advancement

Race For Red Trophies

**A/N: I am really happy with the response to this story. Thank you to all who have been following and who have read and enjoyed.**

Chapter five: Advancement

The final race dawned sunny and bright, and Lisbon arrived at the track early. She was busy fiddling around in her engine doing her final checks when two familiar male voices caught her attention. "So, Andrew," the first one said. "Who's the favourite to win today?"

"Well, Jack," replied Andrew. "I guess I'm the ultimate favourite, but the risky gamblers are betting on Teresa Lisbon to take the title."

Jack Flanagan laughed. He knew that Andrew Black was the favourite to win, having been in the lead the entire time, and found the idea of Lisbon winning utterly ridiculous.

Lisbon pulled herself from her engine and wiped her hands on a nearby rag. "Can I help you two?" she asked, getting their attention. She picked up the spanner next to her.

Andrew's eyes travelled shamelessly over her overall-clad body, and she scowled. "No, Teresa." He said, grinning. "But we just came to tell you that the racetrack is no place for a woman, especially one with so little experience as you."

Lisbon's eyes blazed – some of her anger at being appraised so brazenly, the rest at Andrew's words – and she stepped closer to the men. "I've been street racing since I was sixteen. I am just as good a racer as you are and you know it." her voice was dangerously sweet, making her words sound even more threatening. "You're just threatened by a woman coming onto your scene and stealing your thunder, beating you at what you know best. So you feel the need to prove your masculinity by intimidating me." Her voice turned mocking. "Very masculine of you, Andrew Black."

Andrew scowled, his grin vanishing. He did not appreciate Lisbon's opinion of his masculinity. "Ms Lisbon, a woman does not belong on the racetrack. She belongs at home, looking after the house and raising the children. You're in a man's world, Teresa, and you're treading dangerous ground. We suggest you leave, before you get hurt."

Lisbon pulled herself up to her full height, her expression indignant. "Times have progressed, and your world is no longer just for men." Her eyes darkened, and Jack took an involuntary step back. "I am perfectly capable of defending myself, Mr Black." Her tone was clipped and hard, and her jaw had a stubborn set to it. "Now, get the hell out of my garage before I beat you with this spanner."

Andrew grinned widely at her threat, his grin not quite reaching his eyes. "Now, now, Teresa. No need for idle threats here. We're just looking out for you…"

He began backing out of the garage as Lisbon took a step closer. The tiny woman shot him an absolutely terrifying glare, the fire flashing in her eyes, before launching the spanner in his direction. She was a good shot, missing Andrew by mere inches. Jack vanished, running in fear. Andrew foolishly risked poking his head around the door, but ducked away quickly as a second spanner bounced off of the metal frame just above his head with a loud clang.

Jane appeared around the door several minutes later and found Lisbon sitting on the floor in front of her GTO. Her eyes were red, and it was quite evident that she had been crying. As angry as Lisbon had been, Andrew's words had struck a serious nerve. She glanced up at Jane, who extended his hand down to her. She reached up and gripped it, and he pulled her up into a tight embrace. "I know what they did," he murmured into her hair. He breathed in her scent of cinnamon and vanilla, his mind clouding. "I heard them talking about it."

Lisbon gripped onto Jane's suit, resting her head on his shoulder. "It hurt to hear it," she murmured. "I threw my spanner at that bastard for saying it. But that doesn't change the fact that his words are true."

Jane's grip tightened. He felt a spark of anger shoot through him, and wanted nothing more than to hurt the man who had hurt his Lisbon, and dared to make her doubt her abilities as a racer. She pulled away slightly, and looked up into Jane's eyes, wondering at his silence. Jane wasn't quite quick enough to disguise the pure anger in his eyes, and Lisbon saw it. She chose not to say anything about it. Jane turned to the GTO, reluctant to release her. "Are you ready, Teresa?" he asked.

Lisbon ignored the way her name sounded almost like a caress on his lips and stepped back. She felt cold when Jane dropped his hands and looked away. "I'm almost ready. I just need to finish my final checks."

Jane nodded and watched her as she returned to her engine checks. When she closed the hood, he pulled her into an unexpected hug. "Good luck out there, Teresa." He whispered, planting a feather-light kiss on her temple. "Be safe."

Lisbon blushed and stepped back, confusion flooding her features. The announcement of the start of the race broke her thoughts, and she quickly climbed into her car. She drove to the starting line, pushing Jane's odd behaviour to the back of her mind. She needed to focus.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon stopped behind Andrew's BMW. She waited for the green flag to appear, relishing the familiar flow of adrenaline through her system. The first lap around was slow, and she hung back, pressing her foot down hard on the accelerator pedal as the flag dropped. Everyone was jostling for position, but her powerful engine pushed her past the three cars in front of her into fourth. The laps fell away quickly, and she gained two further places. With ten laps remaining, she was still in second, with Andrew just in front of her. He was no more than a second and a half ahead, but Lisbon knew she would have to push harder if she was to win.

Jane watched anxiously from the guest suite. Lisbon was gaining distance on Andrew's lead, but very slowly, and that concerned him greatly. Lisbon needed to win in order to show that pretentious git that a woman could do what a man could do. His barely controlled anger simmered dangerously below the surface.

His business partner, Van Pelt, sat just down the window from him. She had her newest love interest with her. Jane recognised him as the racer Mr Cho had signed on. Rigsby, if Jane remembered his name correctly. The two were smitten, and couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. Watching Rigsby with Van Pelt – and the loving way he looked at her – made Jane want to punch Andrew as hard as he could for daring to hurt his Lisbon. He struggled to focus on the race before him, fighting with his primal instinct to protect the woman he had fallen for.

Lisbon knew that she had three laps to close the half second gap between her car and Andrew's. She coaxed the tiniest bit more speed from her screaming engine, and watched the gap before her shrink slowly. There was one lap remaining when she pulled alongside Andrew. He glanced over at her and scowled. Lisbon's GTO nosed ahead of his BMW, and the crowd roared in appreciation. Andrew tried to get back past her again, but Lisbon's engine was just too powerful. The entire crowd were on their feet as Lisbon rounded the last corner. The front of Andrew's BMW was sitting just behind her driver's door as she crossed the line in first place. The crowd came alive as she stopped her car. She had finally shown them what a woman could do.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon was cleaning up for the presentation at the small basin in her garage. She was drying her hands when someone walked into the garage. She turned at the movement, and froze when she realised it was Andrew. He was furious, and he stormed up to her. He grabbed the front of her jacket and pushed her roughly against the wall next to the basin. "Nobody makes a fool of me," he growled, leaning close to her face.

Lisbon steeled her expression, meeting his fuming gaze with cold emerald. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mr Black," she said calmly, resisting the urge to slam her knee up into his groin.

Andrew pushed her harder into the wall, causing her to gasp for air. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, bitch."

Jane walked into the garage and froze, hearing the last part of the conversation. He saw Lisbon being intimidated by the insufferable Andrew Black, and his weak resolve snapped. He strode forward and grabbed Andrew by the back of his shirt. Jane spun him around and punched him as hard as he could in the face. Blood squirted from Andrew's lip as he dropped to the floor. "Are you alright?" Jane asked Lisbon, concern evident in his voice.

Lisbon nodded, stunned. She had never had a man fight for her before, and she wasn't quite sure how to react. "You bastard," spat Andrew, getting slowly to his feet.

Lisbon growled menacingly. "Get the hell out of my garage before I call security."

Andrew scowled bitterly at Jane before turning and heading for the door. Once he was gone, Lisbon turned to Jane. "Are you sure you're okay?" he looked down at her with concern still in his eyes.

Lisbon nodded. "He was just trying to scare me. Fortunately for me, I raised my three brothers, so nothing scares me."

Jane laughed without humour and stepped closer to her. Lisbon looked up into his eyes and saw something burning deep within them. She looked away, embarrassed, but didn't move. Jane closed the distance between them and caught her in a tight embrace. Before Lisbon could stop him, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. She was stunned, but it only took a moment for her to respond to his touch. She slid her hands up into his hair, but pulled his mouth away from hers. "Patrick," she whispered. "I need to go."

Jane nodded, his eyes glazed and his breath shallow, and he stepped back. Lisbon nearly ran from the room, smoothing down her ruffled hair. Jane gazed forlornly after her, wishing for her to be back in his arms.

Lisbon accepted the Redding Cup gladly, and raised the red and gold trophy above her head proudly. The crowd of people gathered at the foot of the stage cheered wildly for her, and she smiled widely. Her father would have been so proud of her in that moment.

As she left the stage, she was ambushed by reporters. They fired questions at her, but she just smiled back. "Ms Lisbon," one yelled. "What's it like being the first woman to win the Redding Cup?"

Lisbon stopped and turned. "It's an absolute honour, and I am very proud to be a part of this process."

The reporter looked confused. "What process?"

Lisbon grinned into the camera. "Advancement."

With that, she turned and walked away. She had faced the reporters, but now she needed to face Patrick Jane.

**A/N2: I hope you've enjoyed this one. Please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing, and whether you like this chapter. Thanks.**


	6. Trophy

Race For Red Trophies

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful response to this story. This chapter will be the last, and I hope you enjoy it. I'm a little sad that this has to end, and I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed.**

Chapter six: Trophy

By the time Lisbon returned to the garage, it was getting dark, and Jane had left. A note stuck to the hood of her GTO told her to meet him at his house. She climbed into the security of her car and placed the trophy onto the seat next to her.

She felt the apprehension grow as she drove slowly down a residential street in the upper-class region of town. The address scrawled onto the paper she clutched loomed out of the growing blackness, and she turned into the drive. The silver gate opened automatically, and she drove down a long avenue of trees to a large modern house at the end. The house was simple and elegant, and Lisbon marvelled at the floor to ceiling windows and open spaces.

Jane stood waiting for her at his front door. His face was a blank mask, and Lisbon climbed slowly from behind the wheel. "I didn't think you would come," he murmured, walking down the steps to meet her.

Lisbon looked up at the house in awe. "This is where you live?" The question felt stupid as soon as she said it, and she blushed.

Jane laughed and led the way up into his house. Lisbon followed and gazed around her. The house was furnished beautifully, but it seemed to lack something. "Would you like some coffee?" Jane asked, disappearing into the kitchen.

Lisbon nodded, and wandered over to the bay windows that overlooked the city. The city stretched below her and she gazed out in wonder at the twinkling lights. She was so engrossed that she didn't even notice Jane return with her coffee. He touched her shoulder gently, and she jumped. "Sorry," mumbled Jane, placing the coffee onto the table next to her.

Jane stared at the tiny woman next to him as she continued to look through the window in awe. He desperately wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her soft lips, but he managed to control his urge. Just barely. Instead, he reached out and touched her shoulder again. "Teresa," he murmured. "Your coffee."

Lisbon turned to face him, and his breath caught in his throat. The lights had been turned low in the room, and she was framed by the cityscape behind her. The diffuse light filtered through her hair, creating a halo effect around her face. It took every ounce of control he had to stop himself from pressing her up against the glass and kissing her breathless.

Lisbon watched the emotions – this was a rare moment when he left his face unguarded – flit across his face and waited for him to speak. She took a sip of her coffee and savoured the flavour. "This is really good," she commented.

Jane just nodded. He managed to clear his head and turned away. "I'm glad you came," he said. "I was worried that you wouldn't."

Lisbon took another sip of her coffee. "What's really on your mind, Patrick?" She could see he was distracted as he stared past her into nowhere.

His gaze refocused onto her face, and she watched him as he took a step closer to her. "Teresa," he murmured, barely audible. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. "I can't get you off of my mind," his words were tripping over themselves in his rush to get them out. "I haven't allowed myself to feel this way since my wife died, but you've changed that. You make me feel things I haven't felt in years. I can't let you go; I want you in my life, Teresa. I need you."

Lisbon stiffened at his words. She opened her mouth to reply, but Jane wouldn't let her. He bent down and pressed a kiss to her slightly parted lips. She found herself responding, and slid her hands up into his blonde curls. Pulling him closer, she felt herself being pushed up against the glass window. All too soon, Jane pulled back, and Lisbon felt herself pouting at the action. Jane laughed. He pressed a line of feather light kisses down her neck, and she shivered under his touch. "Patrick," she mumbled. "We need to talk."

He grunted against her skin. He didn't want to talk anymore, but he stepped back anyway. He kept hold of her hands and stared down into her eyes. Lisbon gazed up into his cobalt eyes and smiled. "Patrick, it's an amazing honour, but…" her voice trailed off, and she glanced down at the hand she gripped. His ring glinted dimly in the dull light. "I know what happened. Is that really something you're willing to go through again?"

Jane's face clouded over. He thought for a moment about his wife, and then about the woman who stood before him. "Teresa," he said, his face serious. "I have never been surer of anything in my life. I want you in my life. All I need is for you to want me back."

Lisbon glanced around the room. "Well," her voice was nonchalant. "The house could use a woman's touch." Her eyes found his again and softened. "I would be willing to give up racing, if that makes it any better."

Jane was shaking his head before she had finished. "I would never take that from you. Racing is your life, and I want nothing more than for you to be happy."

Lisbon stretched up and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Thank you," she mumbled. "I would love to be a part of your life." Jane grinned blindingly and bent down to kiss her again. Lisbon pulled her head back slightly. "As long as I get to keep my workshop."

Jane grinned again and closed the distance between their lips, sealing her words with a gentle kiss. "Thank you, Teresa."

**Three months later…**

Lisbon carried the last box through the front door and placed it at the foot of the stairs. Jane shut the door behind her and watched as she wandered through to the kitchen to make them each a warm beverage. Jane turned to a photo hanging next to the door. It was one of his late wife, and he toyed absently with his wedding ring. Finally making up his mind, he pulled the ring off and dropped it onto the table in front of him. He opened the box Lisbon had been carrying and pulled out a trophy. It was the Redding Cup she had won, and he grinned to himself. He placed it onto the mantelpiece, stepping back to admire the view. Lisbon reappeared carrying a cup of tea, and smiled when she saw the trophy. She handed the tea to Jane, who smiled appreciatively down at her. "That's a perfect spot, don't you think, Teresa?"

Lisbon nodded and stretched up to kiss his cheek. "It couldn't be more perfect, Patrick."

Jane looked down at her and grinned. The trophy had not only brought them together, but it had shown him that he could love again. He would forever be grateful for Teresa Lisbon, and everything she meant to him. He placed the tea onto the coffee table and pulled Lisbon into his arms. "I love you, Teresa," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Patrick."

He kissed her, knowing that he finally had a second chance at true love.

**A/N2: This is the end. Please review and tell me what you thought of the idea, and whether it was worth reading. Until next time,  
S.**


End file.
